This invention relates to an interactive medication container that includes one or more containers, each having an information strip containing medication and prescription information, and a reminder unit or console that reads the information strip or strips and communicates information to and interacts with a patient to remind them to take the medication or to track or gather information such as consumption time, quantity, and patient feedback information.
Medication containers that remind a patient to take their medication or keep track of the number of doses of medication in the container are well known. Examples of such automated containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,127 (Gayle); U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,992 (Brown); U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,125 (Martindale); U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,626 (Noble); 4,504,153 (Schollmeyer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,474 (Simon); U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,606 (Lewis); U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,954 (Rose); U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,997 (Urguhart); U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,705 (Hamilton); U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,709 (Weinstein); U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,463 (Lloyd); U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,189 (Hafler); U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,332 (Kraft); U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,439 (Albeck); U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,952 (Bowden); U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,113 (Shaw) an U.S. Pat. No. 522,525 (McLaughlin), the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
The general purpose of an automated container is to improve patient compliance in taking the appropriate medication on schedule. While taking a particular medication on a regular schedule may seem a simple process, it is often difficult to accomplish, especially when the patient has been prescribed to take several medications. Dosing regimens that require the patient to take different doses of different medications at different times can be particularly confusing. For example, a prescription that requires a patient to take two doses of medication A and one dose of medication B can be confusing. A patient can inadvertently take one dose of medication A and two doses of medication B. In addition, some medications are taken in a paired dosing regimen, with medication A being taken on Monday, medication B being taken on Tuesday, medication A on Wednesday, etc. Other medications are not intended to be taken together at all because they either neutralize each other or cause adverse side effects that can result in illness or even death. This situation is particularly problematic when more than one physician is prescribing medication to the patient. Conventional medication containers designed for a patient""s personal use on an out-patient basis do not assist the patient in taking the correct medication at the correct time, particularly when several medications have been prescribed.
The ability to comply with prescribed medication dosing requirements is complicated in situations where dosing amounts change over time. For example, prescribed dosing amounts are frequently a function of ongoing laboratory tests that determine the patient""s medication needs. In these situations, physicians need to be able to easily communicate changes in dosing amounts to their patients as quickly as possible. Medication compliance is particularly important when powerful medications are prescribed, and over-medicating or under-medicating a patient can lead to serious side effects, illness and even death. Yet, keeping patients in hospitals for a prolonged period of time to ensure that dosing regimens are changed when necessary is not considered a practical solution.
The process of taking several medications at the appropriate time is further complicated if the medication or an illness causes the person to think less clearly or to be forgetful. There is the anxiety of being uncertain if you took the medication earlier in the day. Then, there is the problem of patients completely forgetting to take their medication. The first condition is alleviated by simply indicating when the medication is to be taken next. If the container indicates a future time or day to take the next medication, the patient knows that they have taken the current dosage. If the container indicates a present or past time, the patient knows that they should take the medication now. To solve the problem of completely forgetting to take a dosage of medication, a container will typically contain an alarm to remind the patient to take the medication. Unfortunately, the presently available products and the above patents suffer from one or more problems or limitations.
One problem in reminding patients to take their medication on time is that many automated medication systems are not transportable and not intended for use on an out-patient basis. This is especially true of systems that handle complicated dosing regimes, handle a variety of medications, or provide fairly detailed information about the medications being consumed. Yet, many patients are not home bound. In fact, the purpose of many medications is to enable people that would otherwise be incapacitated to live normal, ambulatory lives. To be effective, medication alerting methods must be easily transportable, not just an in-home alarming system.
An additional problem is childproofing the automated medication container. Childproofing is frequently necessary to prevent an infant, child, or mentally handicapped or medicated person from gaining unsupervised access to the medication. The childproofing features must cooperate with the automated features of the container.
A further problem is that some automated dispensers dispense a variety of different pills at the same time. Some dispensers empty a preloaded number of pills from the container as it passes over an open dispensing chute. If the patient does not take all the medication, there is no place to put the excess. The medication either remains in the dispensing area, possibly resulting in an accidental overdose at a later time or consunption by a child, or the medication is thrown out. If an attempt is made to reload the medication into the dispenser, the dispensing patterns can be inadvertently altered. This is particularly problematic if the dispenser is handling medications that are similar in appearance.
A still further problem is that errors can occur when a caregiver removes a variety of medications from the pharmacist supplied containers and inserts the medications into a different medication container or machine. An example being a container with separate compartments marked xe2x80x9cbreakfast, lunch and dinnerxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cMonday, Tuesday, Wednesday, etc.xe2x80x9d In fact, there is some question regarding the legality of a care giver removing medications from pharmacist supplied containers and placing them into other containers. There is good reason for caution regarding the shuffling of medication from one container to another. Given the strength of many medications in use today, any confusion about the medications put in the secondary container or any confusion regarding the prescription regimens could have a significant adverse affect on the patient.
A still further problem is that the patient must program a timing or alarming mechanism in an automated dispenser by manual entry of additional coded data. A magnetic strip or smart card can also be used to enter the data. Unfortunately, the cards are easily misplaced and errors can result if the wrong data is entered into the dispensing machine manually or via an incorrect card. In addition, such dispensing machines have to be returned to the pharmacist frequently for reprogramming when a new medication is prescribed.
A still further problem is that many medication containers do not provide a means for counting the number of pills remaining in the container or the number of pills taken to date. The patient or caregiver must manually enter the amount of medication dispensed or account for the quantity of medication remaining after each dose is consumed. In situations where the unused portion of a prescribed medication is returned to the pharmacy, such as in a hospital setting, the pharmacist must manually count the number of pills left in the container.
A still further problem with conventional automated medication containers is that they do not record the actual dosing regimen taken by the patient. A patient could take the medication too early, too late or completely miss taking the medication at various times. This results in a sporadic actual consumption or dosing regimen for the medication. The containers in use today do not provide an easy method of communicating the sporadic extent of the actual consumption regimen to the patient, or his or her pharmacist or physician.
A still further problem in designing an automated medication container is that the container should be compatible with conventional, non-automated medication containers used by the pharmaceutical industry today. (See FIG. 1). A dramatic deviation from the conventional design would inhibit the adoption of the automated container design. A compatible design would enable the pharmacist to continue using conventional, non-automated containers in situations where such a container is appropriate, but would enable the pharmacist to provide an automated container in situations where this type of container is appropriate.
A still further problem with designing an automated medication container is that the more expensive automated components should be reusable. The increased cost of providing a microprocessor, memory displays, alarms and circuitry in a container would likely be prohibitive if the entire container disposed of after a single prescription is consumed. As many components as possible must be designed to be reused.
The present invention overcomes these and other limitations in existing medication dispensing products.
This invention relates to an interactive medication container or console that hold or otherwise organizes one or more medication vials or containers. Each vial has a memory strip containing medication and prescription information. Each vial can also include a reminder unit that is attached to and portable with the individual vials. The console or reminder unit reads the information strip of the vial and communicates this information to or interacts with a patient to remind them to take the medication. The medication container or reminder unit also gathers or tracks information such as consumption time, quantity remaining, patient feedback, and contraindication information. The medication container or reminder unit interacts with the patient by displaying questions or receiving and recording input from the patient before, during or after a dose of medication is taken. The patient input can be used to modify the dosing regimen for future doses of medication. The medication container reorders medication when the quantity remaining reaches a threshold level. Contraindication information in the memory strip is downloaded to a personal home computer or a hospital or nursing home computer.
One embodiment of the interactive medication container invention relates to a multi-piece, medication container having a first piece with an interactive label that includes a machine readable memory strip. The memory strip contains prescription information, medication information and program codes that are downloaded to a second piece having a computer processor. The interactive label is affixed to a vial of a standard or slightly modified childproof container sealed by a cap. An automated reminder unit is attached to the vial and positioned so that memory sensors in the reminder are able to read the prescription information, medication information and codes on the memory strip. This can be ensured by using an alignment device such as a plate or the interactive memory strip can be arranged uniformly around the perimeter of the vial, so as to be read simply by inserting the vial into a hole or socket. The automated reminder includes its own memory for storing the information and codes. The automated reminder also includes a display for visually or audibly indicating desired information to the patient, such as alerts when to take the next dose of medication.
The reminder unit can be designed to mate with a wide variety of medication containers. For example, when the interactive label is part of an alignment plate, the plate can be attached or adhered to vials, bottles, boxes, blister packs, inhalation cartridges and other types of containers. Now the reminder is part of a universal system helping patients to properly consume virtually all forms of medication.
When a consumption alert is presented, indicating medication is to be consumed, the alert can be canceled by pressing a button on the reminder. Pressing the button indicates to the reminder that the dose of medication has been consumed. The reminder then writes actual medication consumption information to the memory of the reminder. When the container or vial includes a readable and writeable memory strip, the consumption information can be written to the memory strip. Recording this consumption information enables the reminder to track the actual dosing regimen for the actual time medication was consumed. The consumption information can also be used to determine inventory or remaining quantity information regarding the number of medication doses remaining in the container or the time the medication was consumed. The reminder unit includes a computer controlled locking assembly that prevents the removal of the cap before the prescribed time for taking the next dose of medication.
The actual medication consumption information is downloaded into the memory strip. The patient returns the vial and memory strip to the pharmacist or physician for analyzing the patient""s input in response to questions asked during use to determine the effectiveness of the medication. The pharmacist or physician reads the information on the memory strip via a separate sensing element kept in their office. The patient retains the reminder for further use.
One advantage of the present invention is that the interactive label contains a wide variety of information that is not practical to print out in textual form on a relatively small label. The memory or memory strip contains information regarding the number of pills or capsules to be taken per dosage and the dosing regimen, e.g. daily, four times a day, before a meal, etc. The memory strip also contains information regarding the medication, such as the medication name, expiration date, quantity in container, patient name, pharmacy name, address and telephone number, pharmacy prescription number, prescribing doctor name and telephone number.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the memory strip contains special prescription requirements and instructions that are expressed in the form of a series of processor instructions such as those written in the Java or other computer language, as opposed to a simple four times per day dosing regime. The prescription requirements can, for example, indicate frequent dosages of a medication when starting a medication, then indicate a gradual reduction of medication, and finally indicate a sustained steady dose after several days.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the memory strip can contain prescription requirements that include instructions for alternating between differing medications in a controlled sequence. For example, some advances in Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) medication protocols require the patient to consume two or more medications, but on alternating or sequential days. Although each medication is held in a separate and distinct medication container, the memory strip on each medication container could provide instructions on taking both medications.
The patient can elect to consume medication earlier than normal. The patient indicates his or her desire to consume a dose of medication by triggering an access indicator such as by pressing one or more buttons, attempting to open the container or vial holding the medication, or by other means of indicating that access to the medication is desired. The reminder then uses the prescription information, medication information or codes previously stored in the memory of the reminder to determine if the medication can be safely consumed at this time. For example, the reminder will determine if a medication that is normally taken once a day at a certain time can be consumed 2 hours early. If the medication can be safely consumed at this early time, the reminder indicates this to the patient and then writes the actual medication consumption information to the memory or memory strip as noted above. The reminder will then skip over the next scheduled predetermined time to take a dose of medication and skip or forego presenting an alert to the patient to consume medication at that time so the patient is not confused and directed to consume another dose of medication. If the medication cannot be safely consumed at a particular time, the reminder will present an access alert to the patient to not consume the medication.
The medication information can include questionnaires to be presented to the patient related to the consumption of medication. A questionnaire can ask the patient how they feel or to instruct him or her to record their blood pressure. The questionnaire is typically presented to the patient either before or after consuming the medication, but can be presented as the medication is consumed. The response to the questionnaire can be entered using one or more buttons, or the information requested can be transferred from a separate medical device (e.g. glucometer, blood pressure device, or heart rate monitor) to the reminder unit and stored in the memory of the interactive label of the vial or the memory of the reminder unit or transferred to a remote care giver computer system.
The patient can indicate to the reminder that he or she wants to withdraw the next dose of medication even if the time is presently too early to safely consume a dose of medication. This allows the patient to leave his or her home or a nursing home or care giver setting for a day without taking the interactive medication container with him or her. By pressing one or more buttons, the reminder indicates to the patient when the next dose is to be consumed and how many pills are to be consumed. The patient then removes the dose or doses of medication from the vial and places them in his or her purse, pocket, or an accessory portable medication container. When the patient removes the medication for later consumption, the reminder records the consumption information as though the medication were consumed at the next normal dosing time. The reminder will not present a consumption alert to consume medication at that next normal dosing time.
The accessory portable container can include an electronic reminder unit of its own. When the patient removes the medication from the vial and places it in the accessory portable container, the reminder unit mated to the vial communicates (e.g. via infrared, radio frequency, or by direct electrical contact) to the reminder of the accessory portable container the prescription information and medication information used to alert the patient to consume the medication at the next dosing time. The patient indicates to the portable container when he or she is consuming the medication. This time is recorded as consumption information in the memory of the portable reminder. Alternately, the portable container can have sensors that indicate to its reminder when medication is being removed from the portable container. When this occurs, consumption information is recorded to the memory of the portable reminder unit. In either, case when the portable container is brought back to the medication vial reminder unit, the consumption information can be transferred from the memory of the portable reminder unit to the reminder mated to the vial and recorded in memory of the interactive label or the memory of reminder unit.
At the next dosing time, the patient is alerted to consume the medication in the container. As noted above for the interactive medication container, the patient indicates his or her desire to consume a dose of medication by triggering an access indicator such as by pressing one or more buttons on the portable container, attempting to open the portable container, or by other means, when they are consuming the medication. This cancels the consumption alert and the current time is recorded as consumption information in the memory of the portable reminder. If the patient wants to consume the medication early they indicate this by pressing an override button. The current time is recorded as the consumption information and the scheduled consumption alert at the normal dosing time is canceled. Alternately, the portable container can have sensors that indicate to its reminder when medication is being removed from the portable container. When the sensors detect the removal of medication, such as by the removal of a cap, consumption information is recorded to the memory of the portable reminder unit and the alert for the next normally scheduled consumption or dose time is canceled. In either case, when the portable container is brought back to the interactive medication container, the consumption information is transferred from the memory of the portable container and recorded to the memory of the interactive medication container or the memory strip of the interactive label of the vial.
In another embodiment of the interactive medication container, the reminder has medication removal sensors for obtaining actual medication consumption information based on when medication is removed from its associate vial or container. The removal sensor can be in the form of a cap sensor (e.g. a micro switch). The reminder unit is mated or otherwise attached to its associated vial or container so that the memory sensors (e.g. electrical contacts) are aligned or otherwise positioned to read the information from the memory strip of the interactive label. The memory sensors can also take the form of a medication removal sensor (e.g. a micro switch) located in a discharge opening of the vial or container. The memory sensor is positioned to monitor the removal or an attempt to remove medication from the vial or container (e.g. removing a cap that breaks the electrical contacts or the passage of a dose of medication by the micro switch trips the micro switch). Once disrupted, tripped or otherwise activated or deactivated, the reminder writes the actual consumption information to the memory of the reminder or the memory strip of the interactive label of the vial.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the memory strip of the interactive label provides sufficient information to enable a single vial or container to hold a variety of medications. Although the medications would have to be sufficiently different looking in appearance to avoid confusion, the memory strip provides enough detailed information so that the interactive medication container can provide the patient with instructions for taking all the types of medication in the vial or container. The interactive medication container alleviates the need for the patient to carry around several containers at once.
A still further advantage of the present interactive medication container invention is that the microprocessor, memory sensors, display and alarms are located in the reminder unit. The memory strip is affixed to the vial or container. This enables a patient to reuse the automated reminder for different prescriptions. The vial and its memory strip, which contains information specific to the prescription for the medication in the container is discarded or returned to the pharmacist or physician. The more expensive automated reminder is reused for subsequent prescriptions, thereby reducing the long-term cost of the automated container.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the information in the interactive label and the microprocessor memory are used to alert the patient when it is time to take a dose of medication and how many pills or capsules to consume. The interactive label and microprocessor are also used to warn the patient to defer taking medication at the present time, or indicate at what time the next dose of medication is to be taken. These alarms and indicators should increase patient compliance in taking medication according to the prescribed regimen.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the automated medication container can convey information to a separate device such as a patient""s home computer to aid in alerting the patient to take the medication in a timely manner. For example, the interactive medication container can take the form of a multi-container medication dispenser or medication system and used with remote communication devices described below.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the interactive label and automated reminder are compatible with a conventional medication container having a cylindrical vial and childproof cap as shown in FIG. 1. The pharmacist can dispense medication in a standard or slightly modified childproof container affixed with the interactive label. The patient is then free to attach or mate the vial to the automated reminder.
Conventional medication containers are easily modified to facilitate use with the interactive label. A plate with the interactive label can be adhered to virtually any container. The container and plate are then received by or mated to the automated reminder. When the reminder has a medication removal indicator or sensor (e.g., a micro switch), the plate is adhered to the container so that the removal sensor is properly positioned to detect medication being removed from the container (e.g., passing through a discharge opening).
A still further advantage of the invention is that the automated reminder includes a battery or photocell, a microprocessor with a timing circuit, and a LCD display. The timing circuit enables the reminder to provide the time of day, day of the week or date to the patient.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it can record actual medication consumption information. The timing circuit enables the automated reminder to obtain actual consumption information by recording when the cap is removed from or a dose of medication passes through a discharge opening of the vial or container. Removal of the cap disrupts the communication of the cap sensor with the processor. This disruption in communication, which may also take the form of returning the cap to seal the vial and the corresponding reengagement of communication, establishes the time and date the user consumed the medication. The prescription timing regimen is used to compute the next time the patient should take the medication. When the cap is replaced, the microprocessor determines that the user just removed the cap, consumed a dose of medication, and replaced the cap. A similar scenario occurs when a medication removal indicator or sensor (e.g., a micro switch) is used.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the reminder computes the next time the patient is to take the medication and displays this information to the patient. The time and or date or day is displayed via a display such as a LCD device in the reminder. By reading the display, the user can easily and reliably determine the next time to take the medication. The LCD display includes the number of pills or capsules to be consumed. Given enough display area, specific instructions for taking the medication will be presented, e.g., xe2x80x9cconsume 2 hours before eating.xe2x80x9d
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the reminder can alert the patient to take the medication by sounding an audible alarm, illuminating an indicator such as an LCD, or rotating an eccentrically positioned weight to cause a vibration alert. These alarms are intended to improve patient compliance.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that prescription information on the memory strip of the vial or container is conveyed to the patient""s personal home computer, or a hospital or nursing home computer. The information on the memory strip controls additional alerting means, such as additional light sources, audible alarms, via telecommunication to call the patient at home or office depending on the time of day to remind the patient to take the medication. The patient responds by using a telephone keypad to indicate whether a dose was taken. In this way, patient compliance with the physician prescription is tracked. Alternately, the personal home computer can page the patient to indicate which medication is to be taken. The memory strip information is copied to the home or business personal computer via a separate sensing element capable of communicating with the personal or business computer. The automated reminder can also be equipped with an infrared transmitter, radio frequency, telephone modem, or Ethernet adapter to send the memory strip information to the personal computer or remote medication system.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the childproof container helps prevent the patient from taking medication too soon or too frequently. The reminder is equipped with a locking mechanism that interacts with the childproof locking features. When the cap is in place, a solenoid activated armature in the reminder prevents any attempt to open the cap until the appropriate time for taking the medication. When it is time to consume the medication, the solenoid releases the armature. The locking mechanism can also limit the number of times a day the patient can gain access to medication that is consumed on an as needed basis (e.g., for use with medication to control pain). This helps prevent the patient from taking the medication too many times in any given day or from repeating dosages of the medication within too short a time period. This feature helps inhibit or avoid addictions to the medication.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the interactive medication container organizes several vials or containers of different types of medication. These vials or containers can take on different sizes and shapes. Each vial or container is mated or otherwise secured to a console or unitary dispenser. A machine readable memory strip is affixed to each vial. A separate memory strip is affixed or otherwise joined to each vial or container. Each memory strip contains prescription information and medication information pertaining to the medication in its vial. The console or unitary dispenser is equipped with one or more sensors that read each memory strip and transmit their information to the computer processor and its associated memory device. The processor determines when each medication is to be taken and signals or otherwise communicates with the patient to take the appropriate medication from the appropriate vial at the appropriate time. Indicator lights and a display are preferably provided for this purpose. The vials are standard or slightly modified childproof pill containers, but can take the form of other containers such as bottles, inhalers, boxes, and blister packs or dispensers. The console or dispenser is provided with one or more access control mechanisms that allow the removal of medication from the vials or containers, and obtains actual medication consumption information based on when and from what vial or container the medication was removed. When a dosing time occurs, a consumption alert is sounded or otherwise communicated to the patient. This alert or communication indicates the vial or container containing the intended medication for this dosing time. The patient then removes the indicated vial or container from the console. The removal of the vial or container is conveyed to the processor in the console by a disruption of the sensed contact or connection with the interactive memory strip, or via a micro switch. The processor detects this disruption in communication and notes this event as access information, removal information or actual consumption information. This information is used to keep inventory information regarding the number of doses of each type of medication remaining in each vial or container. The memory strips can be machine readable and writeable so that they can be altered to include actual consumption information, inventory information, or other information such as patient responses to questionnaires.
The console or dispenser can be adapted to releasably mate with a vial or container equipped with its own individual reminder unit. The console or dispenser receives prescription and medication information from the reminder and uses this information to alert the patient when he or she is to consume medication. Although the console is preferably adapted to receive the reminder unit with the vial or container riding on the reminder, the console could easily be adapted so that the reverse is possible. The individual reminder unit no longer presents alerts to the patient when it or the vial it is attached to the console. When the vial and its individual reminder unit are removed from the console, the console will discontinue its alerts to the patient. As noted above, the reminder unit mated to the vial now presents dosing alerts. The reminder unit records consumption information to the memory strip of the interactive label or to the memory of the reminder unit. When the vial and its individual reminder unit are again mated to the console, the recorded consumption information is transferred to the memory of the console.
The console or dispenser is further able to determine if a patient is attempting to consume a medication too early and present an appropriate access alert warning the patient not to consume the medication. The dispenser can use an access control device (e.g. a solenoid and plunger) to prevent the premature removal of a vial. If the medication can be consumed early based on prescription and medication information, the patient can remove the vial or container from the dispenser and consume the medication. The dispenser then cancels the next medication dosing alert, so the patient is not guided to take a dose at the normal dosing time.
The console or dispenser can also be used with an accessory portable container with its own electronic reminder unit. The patient indicates to the reminder that he or she wants to withdraw the next dose of medication, even if the interactive medication container determines that the present time is too early to safely consume that medication. This feature is valuable when the patient is going to be gone for the day and he or she does not want to take the console with him or her. By pressing one or more override buttons, the console indicates to the patient which types of medication are to be removed for independent consumption, when the next dose of each removed medication is to be consumed and how many pills of that type of medication are to be consumed at that time. The patient then removes the medications from the appropriate vials and places them in his or her purse, pocket, or an accessory portable medication container. When the patient removes medication for later consumption, the reminder records the consumption information for each removed medication as though they medication were consumed at their next normal dosing time. The reminder will not present an alert to consume medication at these times.
The accessory portable container can include an electronic reminder unit of its own. When the patient removes the medication from one of the vials and places it in the portable container and the console communicates the prescription information and medication information to the reminder of the portable container (e.g. via infrared, radio frequency, or by direct electrical contact) to alert the patient to take the medication at the next dosing time for that medication. At the next dosing time, the patient is alerted to consume the medication in the portable container. The patient presses a consumption indicator or button to indicate to the portable container that they are consuming the medication. This cancels the next scheduled dosing alert, and the current time is recorded as consumption information in the memory of the portable reminder. The patient can indicate if they want to consume the medication early by pressing another override button. The current time is recorded as consumption information and the scheduled alert at the normal dosing time is canceled. Alternately, the portable container can have an access or removal indicator or sensor that indicates to its reminder when medication is being removed from the portable container. When the sensor is disrupted, tripped or otherwise activated or deactivated, consumption information is recorded to the memory of the portable reminder unit and the next scheduled alert for that type of medication is canceled. In either case, when the portable container is brought back to the medication console, the consumption information is transferred from the memory of the portable container and recorded to the memory of the console, the memory of a reminder unit mated to a vial of the consumed medication, or the memory of the memory strip of the interactive label of the vial for the consumed medication.
The console or dispenser communicates questionnaires recorded in the interactive label or the memory of the console, or transferred via RF communications or a communications network from a remote medication system to the patient. The questionnaires are presented to the patient in relationship to the consumption of one or more of the medications in the multiple vials mated to the dispenser. The questionnaire responses are recorded in the memory of the interactive label, the memory of the console, or transferred for storage in the memory of a remote medication system.
One advantage of the present interactive medication container invention is to improve patient compliance in selecting the appropriate medication from several vials of different medications, and taking that appropriate medication on schedule. The invention is of particular use when the patient has been prescribed to take several medications with dosing regimens that require the patient to take different amounts or doses of different medications at different times. The automated console or dispenser can easily instruct the patient to take two doses of medication A by lighting an indicator light by the appropriate vial and displaying a message to take two pills. Once medication A has been dispensed or removed, the console or dispenser can instruct the patient to take one dose of medication B in a similar manner. This prevents a patient from inadvertently taking one dose of medication A and two doses of medication B. The automated dispenser is also helpful when medications are taken in a paired dosing regimen, with medication A being taken on Monday, medication B being taken on Tuesday, medication A on Wednesday, etc. The dispenser indicates when each medication is to be taken so that the patient does not have to rely on his or her memory. The container is even programmed to display a message stating when the last dose of medication A or B was dispensed or when the next dose of medication A or B is due.
Another advantage of the present invention is the systems ability to handle contraindication information. Contraindication information is stored in each information strip and transmitted to the automated console or dispenser. Contraindication information is also stored in the memory of the dispenser or transferred from a medication system via a communication network to the dispenser. In the later case, only the contraindications for the medications in vials that have been mated to the dispenser need to be transferred. The automated dispenser will sound or otherwise indicate a warning when vials of two different medications are secured to the dispenser that are not intended to be taken together. This is particularly advantageous in the relatively common situation where several physicians are prescribing different medication to the same patient, and the patient is being handled on an outpatient basis.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the console or dispenser can quickly receive updated prescription and medication information for a specific medication on an outpatient basis via a portable paging device or communication network. The dispenser then records the information to the memory of the dispenser, the memory of a reminder unit or the interactive label for the specific medication. The patient does not need to go to the physician to obtain a new written prescription or to a pharmacy to obtain a new vial with new dosing instructions. This is desirable when prescribed medication dosing requirements change over time, such as in situations where ongoing laboratory tests are used to determine the patient""s medication needs. The quickness of this system of sending updated medication dosing information to a patient is particularly important when powerful medications are prescribed, and over-medicating or under-medicating a patient can lead to serious side effects, illness and even death. The quickness of the system enables a patient to live a more normal life while receiving treatment on an outpatient basis, avoids a prolonged hospital stay and helps to reduce the cost of treating the individual.
A still further embodiment of the invention relates to an medication system used in conjunction with the reminder unit and the multi-container console or dispenser. The medication system is intended for operation by a pharmacy or healthcare giver (e.g. a physician or home health monitoring agency). The medication system communicates with dispensers or reminder units via a RF paging network or other communications network (e.g. the Internet) to send information to or to receive information from the dispenser related to consumption of medication. The medication system includes a memory or database that stores medication contraindication information, special instructions for consuming individual medication, questionnaires related to the consumption of medication, and can store individual patient consumption information and questionnaire responses.
The console or dispenser uses an Internet address, stored in the interactive memory strip, to connect with the medication system. Alternately the medication system can connect with the dispenser using address information stored in the system memory. In either case information that is normally stored in the interactive memory strip or in the memory of the dispenser is stored in the memory of the medication system. For example the consumption information can be transferred to the system. The system uses this information to determine if a patient is not consuming medication on time or at all. The medication system uses this information with program codes to send a warning message to a care giver for the patient indicating this potentially serious situation. The medication system can also receive the medication information for each medication mated to the dispenser and determine if any of the medications are mutually contraindicated and then send a contraindication alert to the dispenser or to the care giver.
The console or medication system uses medication information in conjunction with the amount of medication remaining in each vial to determine if a reorder of the medication should be made to ensure the patient a continuous supply of the medication. Medication information stored in the interactive strip or the medication system is used to indicate which medication can be reordered, which can be reordered only with the approval of the physician, and those that cannot be reordered. When the quantity of medication in a vial reaches a reorder level the patient is queried to determine if he or she wants to reorder the medication. If the patient indicates by pressing a reorder button that the medication is to be reordered, a message is sent to the medication system to reorder the medication for the patient. The medication system then sends a reorder request to the pharmacist. The reorder level is determined to ensure there is sufficient amount of time to allow the pharmacy to refill the medication. Additional time can be added in the cases where the reorder quantity will be met during a weekend or holiday and the reorder might not be processed quickly enough. A differing and typically larger reorder quantity is used if the approval of a physician is required, reflecting the greater time required to request and receive such approvals.
The invention contemplates that the pharmacy address for reordering a medication is obtained from either the interactive memory strip of a vial or from the memory of the dispenser. The former ensures that all future reorder requests go to the pharmacy that originally filled the prescription for a specific vial or container. The later ensures that all future reorder requests go to a single pharmacy, independent of where the prescription for a specific vial or container was originally filled.
The automated console or dispenser contains a receiver for obtaining updated medication dosing information based on current laboratory tests or physical observations of the physician regarding the patient. For example, in response to a questionnaire communicated by the console to the patient, the patient may measure his or her blood clotting time and enter or transfer this information to the console. The console then transfers this measurement to the medication system. The medication system then presents the measurement to a healthcare giver. By using codes or algorithms, the medication system can compute a recommended dosing regimen change for the patient that is presented to the healthcare giver. Whether presented with a recommended change or not, the healthcare giver can use the medication system to enter a changed dosing regimen of a medication affecting blood clotting times for the patient. The new dosing regimen is then sent from the medication system to the console. The dosing regimen is then recorded in the memory of the console or in the memory of the interactive memory strip of the vial that hold the medication being changed. The medication system can use codes or algorithms to compute a new dosing regimen for the patient, and transmit the new regimen to the console, without requiring the approval of the healthcare giver.
Other advantages and aspects of the invention will become apparent upon review of the specification, claims and drawings.